Magnum Bill and Hammer Bro: SuperStar Saga.
Main Characters * Bob * Fishy Boopkins * Hammer Bro * Magnum Bill Npc's * American Dad * Anger (Inside Out) * Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Baby Mario * Banjo Kazooie * Barry B Benson * Bart Simpson * Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go) * Bill Nye * Blaze the Cat * Bowser * Brown Bear (We Bar Bears) * Bubsy * Bulby (Jimmy Neutron) * Callie (Splatoon) * Captain Toad * Carl (Jimmy Neutron) * Carl (Up) * Carlos (Magic School Bus) * Cat Mario * Cat Peach * Chowder * Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Cortana (Halo) * Coyote (Looney Tunes) * Crash Bandicoot * Crish BindleGoose * Cyborg (Teen Titans Go) * Daisy * Danny Phantom * Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) * Diddy Kong * Disgust (Inside Out) * Dipper Pines * DK * Doge * Duck Hunt * Elmo * Gex * Fallout Guy * Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Fear (Inside Out) * Finn the Human (Adventure Time) * Fluttershy * Fred Jones (Scooby Doo) * Freddles (FNAF) * Funtime Foxy * Gabe the Dog * Game Grumps * Garnet (Steven Universe) * Gary the Snail * Golden Mario * Grounder (Sonic) * Hank Hill * Hillary Clinton * Homer Simpson * Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) * Isabelle (Animal Crossing) * Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) * Jenny Walkman (My life as a teenage robot) * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Jesus (South Park) * Jigglypuff * Jimmy Neutron * Jontron * Joy (Inside Out) * Jumpman * Kamek * Kermit the Frog * Komasan (Yo Kai Watch) * Krusty the Clown (The Simpson) * Leela (Futurama) * Lola Loud (The Loud House) * Mac Tonight * Magikrap (Pokemon) * Maggie Pesky (A Buzz on Maggie) * Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons) * Mega Man * Meowth * Mii * Miia (Monster Musume) * Miku * Mini Mario * Mario * Monkey Scientist * Mordecai (Regular Show) * Morpheus (The Matrix) * Morty Smith (Rick and Morty) * Mr. Meeseek (Rick and Morty) * Mr.Krabs * Ms. Robinson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Naruto * Nostalgic Critic * Olimar * Oreo Man * Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Pachirisu (Pokemon) * Papi (Monster Musume) * Patrick * Pauline * Pearl (Steven Universe) * Peach * Peach/Luigi * Peter Griffin * Pikachu * Pikmin * Pinky (Pinky and the Brain) * Piplup (Pokemon) * Puss in Boots * R2D2 * Raven (Teen Titans Go) * Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) * Rigby (Regular Show) * Robin (Teen Titans Go) * Sadness (Inside Out) * Samus * Santa * Sans * Scooby Doo * Scratch (Sonic) * Shaggy (Scooby Doo) * Sheen (Jimmy Neutron) * Shia Labeouf * Sloth (Zootopia) * Snuffles (Rick and Morty) * Sonic * Spongebob * Spy (TF2) * Squidward * Starfire (Teen Titans Go) * Storm Trooper (Star Wars) * Super Sonic * Susan (Regular Show) * Tails * The Brain (Pinky and The Brain) * Toad * Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Uncle Grandpa * Villager * Waddles (Gravity Falls) * Waluigi * Wario * Wendy * Winnie the Pooh * Woody Woodpecker * Woomy * Yoshi * Zig (Zig & Sharko) * Zoidberg (Futurama) Iteams * 1Up * Amiibo * Baby Mario Coin * Balloon * Bread * Brick Block * Burger * Chest * Coconut * Coin * Diamond * Dollar * Fedora * Fire Flower * Furnace * Gem * Golden Egg * Hot Dog * Jellybean * Marshmellow * Mushroom * Oreo's * Painting * Pizza * Pokeball * Pop Tart * Raccoon Leaf * Ring * Rubber Ducky * Rubik's Cube * Spaghetti * Spiny Shell * Star Coin * Twizzlers * Warp Pipe * Watermelon * Yoshi Coin Enemies * Alarm Minion * Bee * Blooper * Boo * Bomb * Bullet Bill * Buzzy Bettle * Cheep Cheep * Clown Shy Guy * Deer * Duck * Fire Bar * Galoomba * Goomba * Horse * Koopa * Mini Shy Guy * Minion * Para Troopa * Pidgey * Raccoon * Shoe Goomba * Shy Guy * Snail * Spiny * Thwomp * Tiger * Unicorn * Wallop * Wizard Bird Worlds * RPG Forest * Bowser Castle * Underwater Mountain * Snow Village * Bomb Fortress * Townsville Soundtrack * File Select * RPG Forest * Bowser's Castle * Underwater Mountain * Snow Village * Townsville * Pause Screen * RPG Forest - Boss * Bowser Castle - Boss * Snow Village - Boss * Bomb Fortress - Boss * Final Boss Intro * Final Boss Trivia * There are 290 copies for this game Category:Shames